


You Go All Red Like The First Time

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Group Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: At first, the weight gain didn’t cause any alarm.





	You Go All Red Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with yet another mpreg fic!!!! i have others planned but if yall have any requests, my tumblr is [connormcdaddie](https://connormcdaddie.tumblr.com/) so hmu!
> 
> title from catfish and the bottlemen's cocoon 
> 
> also no betas we embarrass ourselves like men
> 
> this is the second posting to see if it takes

At first, the weight gain didn’t cause any alarm. Nolan was a growing boy, after just having his first heat with the team. He was skating during practice with the team and was generally happy. It’s when he started vomiting after group lunches or whenever someone walked in with coffee did the trainers and the team get worried. A trainer, Steff? Giroux thought her name was, took Nolan into back to the trainers rooms for a little blood work and questions. After an hour or two, he came back out looking worried and sick again.

“Hey, are you okay?” Giroux asked quietly, after Steff whispered something to Nolan before handing him over. As they begun their walk back the locker room, Nolan looked like he was ready to puke, sweaty and nervous. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Nolan look mortified at that idea, all color draining from his face as his eyes flicked downwards. “I.. I'm...uh… pregnant?” Nolan had whispered, getting quieter towards the end. He looked about ready to truly breakdown and they hadn't even reached the relative safety of the locker room yet.

Nolan was, admittedly, a pretty omega. He was rosy cheeked and soft, especially so after hearing he was pregnant. His baby face looked a little rounder, the body that he had worked so hard for looking soft in the first stages of his pregnancy. Giroux was surprised, and perhaps his lack of responsiveness is what triggered Nolan into crying, soft sobs and big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Seeing Nolan cry like that snapped Giroux out of his shock, rushing to comfort Nolan and shush him.

“Nolan, baby, shhh, don’t cry. You’ll be okay, you’ll be fine. The team will help you and you'll be safe,” Claude really doesn’t want Nolan to have some sort of full blown panic attack. The kid doesn’t need that if he’s pregnant. He does the smart thing and guides Nolan to him, trying to wrap his arms around his torso and surround him in his scent and sits them down. And that’s how the teams finds them, with Claude sitting on the ground with his back to the wall with a crying Nolan in his lap. 

Simmonds is the first one to react after breaking out of the shock that’s Giroux with a crying Nolan. He walks over, quickly because he’s an alpha damn it but Nolan is an upset omega and he’s not about to scare the kid even more. He gives Giroux a Look that reads “What the FUCK Claude” but his gaze softens when he settles next to them and starts rubbing Nolan’s back with long soothing strokes. Slowly, the rest of the team joined in, with the goalies moving in right after Simmonds because of the need to protect Nolan. Everyone went and sat down, effectively making an alpha circle with an omega middle.

********************************

After Nolan calmed down enough to talk to the front office by himself because he refused to allow anyone to go with him, the rest of the team decided that they had to have a Talk about Nolan. Pregnant, stressed out, rookie Nolan.

The team, being the dumbasses they are and because they care for him, decide that since Nolan can’t get anymore pregnant, to have another round of team bonding. Via sex, which is how this whole mess started.

********************************

When Nolan slips quietly into the locker room, he’s not expecting the entire team waiting there. The thought that immediately flies into his head is this is like when I had my heat and Nolan’s face heats considerably. THe heat that he didn’t mean to share with the team was a fun experience, he got fucked every which way until he was almost too sore to walk.  
“Is. Is there a reason everyone is here...and waiting for me?” He scans the room now, seeing the familiar stand they used for his heat while the rookies like him look nervous and the vets sorta smell like… arousal? Anticipation? Nolan can’t tell very well but then Claude speaks up.

“Nolan, we just want to help calm you down.” Even though now that I’m saying this out loud it sounds like a bad idea Claude thinks after he speaks. Nolan looks like a deer in headlights, swallowing audibly and closes his eyes for a brief moment. Claude is about to go to him when TK walks over and crowds Nolan up against the door. There’s quiet murmuring and then Claude watches as Nolan visibly relaxes. TK steps a way but not before kissing Nolan, rubbing his thumb softly over the swell of his cheek. Nolan leans into him, a blush rising high in his cheeks. He’s pretty like that, rosy and sweet. TK makes a humming noise, pleased and Claude watches as TK licks into Nolan’s mouth. Nolan starts whining when TK steps back, looks to Claude with kiss swollen lips and says “You better apologize really well.” before walking back to his seat.

Claude glups, stands up, and walks over to Nolan, who’s rosy with swollen lips and a dazed look in his eyes, and kisses him soft and sweet. Claude deepens the kiss when Nolan seemingly snaps out of it and whines, high in his throat that he knows Nolan would be hiding his face after making. Claude also licks into his mouth and he’s so sweet and Nolan goes to grip Claude’s biceps, moaning quietly.

Claude pulls Nolan over to his stall and into his lap, cupping his ass and scooting him as close as possible. Claude can feel how Nolan is chubbing up in his shorts, knows that he’s been half hard ever since they decided to do this again. Claude moves to nosing at the junction between where his shoulder his neck when Claude goes to whisper in Nolans ear, “We all want you to feel better baby boy. Will you let us?”

Nolan whimpers and leans into Claude more while choking out a “Yes” while grinding his hips into Claude's abs. Claude takes that as an invitation and goes to mouth at Nolan’s pretty neck, leaving kisses and hickies in his wake. Nolan makes soft, sweet noises and makes the alphas in the room go weak in the knees. It’s not until Claude goes and sneaks a hand down Nolans pants does the show really start.

********************************

When Claude comes back from showering, the rookies are having their way with Nolan, unsure hands touching and stroking as Myers fuks into Nolan, Lindblom gentely fucking his mouth. Nolan is still as loud was he was in the beginning when Claude had him ride him in a way that everyone got to watch as Nolan’s pretty cock bobbed as he bounced. They seem to be the last ones and once they finish, they kiss each other and then Nolan. They leave to shower and Claude goes over to Nolan, who’s looking fucked out and dazed.

“Baby, do you need help getting up?” Claude asks softly, watching as Nolan blinked himself back, still looking a little distant but coming around fast. “Hey Claude…” Nolan said before processing what was said to him exactly. Nolan shakes his head yes and Claude helps him up, the team's activities showing in the patches of dried cum and barely there bruises. Nolan leans heavily on him as they make their way to the showers and round two for Claude. He prefers to shower here then once at home but Nolan needs the help.

“Do you feel better?” Claude asks while Nolan has his arms around his neck, leaning into him heavily and looking drowsy. He lathers up Nolan’s hair and that probably doesn’t help with how sleepy he is. Nolan mumbles out a “Yes” and lets Claude wash him down. He’s especially careful around Nolan’s hole, which looks puffy from use and sore. 

Claude bundles Nolan up after drying him off once they’re done, Nolan being so sleepy and pilant. Some of the guys that are still there are cleaning the breeding stand. They mutter quiet goodbyes and fondness for his team blooms in Claude’s chest that he has Nolan sit down on a bench before going over and thanking them with kisses. By the time he goes to truly collect Nolan, he’s fading fast and smiling at him.

Claude has never been so thankful that Nolan trusts him to care for him. They go home to cuddle in bed and nap.

**Author's Note:**

> the baby is claude’s bc 1) i like that and 2) a pretty ginger baby for a pretty boy


End file.
